


Naptime

by Lady_in_Red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Humor, One Shot, Puppies, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_in_Red/pseuds/Lady_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the toddler sleeps, Brienne needs a break, and Jaime is (briefly) cockblocked by a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as usual to Miss_M for the beta.

“Hurry, Jaime, oh gods, hurry,” Brienne whispered breathlessly, clutching his back.

“I’m trying,” he grumbled, fingers working furiously between them as he thrust into her. “That thrice-damned dog won’t shut up.”

The damned dog in question, a three-month-old Goldendoodle puppy named Rosie, was whining piteously and scratching at the door. This was still a vast improvement over five minutes earlier, when she'd been perched on the bed, alternately staring at them and trying to lick Brienne’s face.

Jaime had finally picked up the pup, dumped her in the hallway, and closed the door. His irritated expression had been somewhat undercut by the fact that Jaime was naked and hard, and Brienne had giggled helplessly until he’d crawled over her, taken a nipple in his mouth, and pushed into her.

Jaime had promised to help her unwind, but he was only winding her up tighter with each stroke. Brienne bit her lip to stifle a cry as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Jaime grinned above her.

"Tell me you're close," he pleaded, slowing his pace.

Brienne had been close for a while, but the whining and threat of an imminent wail from Steffon's room were too distracting, despite Jaime's efforts. She needed a release after a weekend spent chasing a toddler and a puppy all by herself. It would just have to wait a little longer.

Brienne ran her hand down Jaime's back, nails scraping just enough to make him groan, grabbed his ass and ground against him. In fewer than a dozen hard thrusts, Jaime shuddered, stifling his moans against her shoulder as he came. Brienne stroked the soft hair at the nape of his neck, envying how loose and relaxed he felt in her arms.

Jaime looked up at her, a determined glint in his eye. "Do you hear that?"

Brienne listened hard, finally realizing what he meant. "No whining."

Jaime nodded. "And  _ you  _ didn't come," he chided.

She blushed, only just beginning her protest when Jaime shimmied down her body and settled between her thighs with a grin.

For the first time in two days, Brienne managed to forget about the willful toddler and troublesome puppy demanding every second of her attention.

By the time Jaime curled up against her side, looking exceptionally smug, Brienne could barely keep her eyes open. She hadn't felt this relaxed since Friday afternoon, when Loras had given her a long, complicated lecture about the care and feeding of Steffon and Rosie, with a typed list for backup in case she forgot something. Brienne had almost laughed—Loras had to be joking—but his expression had stopped her.

"Feeling better?" Jaime asked.

She sighed. "Gods, yes."

A clatter from the living room made Brienne sit up, reach for her shirt, and pull her clothes back on hastily.

The second she opened the door, Brienne knew she was in trouble. Shredded toilet paper littered the hallway, and she barely avoided stepping in a suspicious puddle. Brienne followed the noises to the living room with growing trepidation.

All of the pillows had been pulled off the expensive leather couch and piled on the floor. Milk and soggy cereal spread across the rug from an overturned jug. Rosie's entire head was crammed inside a box of Cheerios. Enthusiastic crunching noises indicated that at least she hadn't suffocated herself. Yet.

Atop his pillow throne sat Steffon Tyrell-Baratheon, digging two spoons into an ornamental bowl which usually held colorful wool balls on the coffee table. “I got snack!” he said proudly. Cheerios clung to his bare legs.

“Stef,” Brienne said slowly. “Where is your diaper?”

Steffon grinned and clapped. “I pooped!”

“In your diaper?” Brienne asked hopefully.

The boy shook his head, chestnut curls bouncing wildly. “Ina potty!”

Brienne ran back down the hall to the guest bathroom, where the toilet paper trail ended. Steffon’s clean, discarded diaper lay on the floor, but the toilet was empty. Jaime, now dressed, followed as she walked back to the living room. Brienne tried to remember if she’d heard a toilet flush earlier. “Stef, where was the potty?”

Steffon shrugged. “Dunno.”

Jaime started edging toward the door. “I need to get back over to Tyrion’s. Half-time’s got to be over. They’re going to wonder—”

Brienne seized his arm. “Jaime Lannister, you will stay here and help me clean up this mess or you will never see me naked again.”

Jaime's green eyes widened. "Okay." She released his arm, and Jaime wrestled the dog out of the cereal box.

Reluctantly, Brienne headed back down the hall to locate the poop Steffon had been so proud of. Renly and Loras owed her for this nonsense. Except they might ask why their son had been left alone for so long.

Could toddlers keep secrets? He could barely talk, after all.

A whiff of something unspeakably foul caught Brienne's attention. She pushed open the door to Renly's office and the stench intensified.

Steffon's vocabulary was the least of her concerns. The present the toddler had left in a large white sculpture bearing an unfortunate likeness to a toilet was a much bigger problem.

Brienne set off to find cleaning supplies, hoping that Jaime was having better luck handling the boy and his dog.

Rosie barked, followed by Steffon's laugh and Jaime’s incredulous “Why would you  _ do  _ that?” 

Whatever fresh disaster had befallen the living room, it would have to wait.

 


End file.
